Princehood
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: SUMMERY INSIDE
1. The King and His Princes

Chapter one

The King and His Princes

**Summery: I got the idea from ****The Arabian Nights****. In it, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Silver, and Shadow are Princes in Arabia. They are sent to marry common women when the king finds he is near the end of his life. There are a few modern twists, like coffee shops, libraries, and Red Rover to mention a few. Sonamy, Silvaze. Shadkal, Crails, and Knouge. Read and review, and if you flame me, so help me I'll, I'll. I'd get kicked off the site if I said it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or anything related to it. **

In a Majestic castle in Saudi Arabia, there lived a very smart but very old king. He had five (adopted) sons. A blue hedgehog named Sonic, a Black and Red hedgehog named Shadow, a white hedgehog named Silver, a gold kitsune named Tails, and a red Echidna named Knuckles. This king never felt as though his sons should marry princesses, but rather common women. Each prince specialized in different advancements for his country. Sonic specialized in Travel, Shadow in weapons, Silver in magic, Knuckles in improving the strength of the armies, and Tails in education. One day, the king said to his five sons,

"I'm getting up there in the years. I want each of you to find wives so that when I die, the country may have chance." The sons played rock, paper, scissors to determine the order in which they would find the girls. The order was Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Tails, and then Knuckles.

…

Sonic stepped out of the castle quickly. He was dressed in a blue tunic and sandals. He quickly stepped into the city. He needed to find a common girl. The hedgehog wandered around hopelessly. He never believed in love at first sight, until,

"Excuse me, sir," he felt a finger tap his shoulder. He looked, and saw a pink hedgehog. She had on a purple shawl. She was knocked-out pretty.

"My horse will not behave; do you have any experience with them,"

"Why yes," said Sonic, "lead me to that horse." The horse was on the ground. The hedgehog showed his disobedience by whistling. The horse did not budge. Sonic checked the horse thoroughly,

"Ah-ha," he exclaimed, "the horse has a stone in its hoof." Sonic pulled it out, and pulled the horse to its feet. The hedgehog whistled again, and this time, the horse came to her call.

"I must say," said the hedgehog, "thank you; Prince Sonic," Sonic sweat-dropped,

"How did you know it was me?"

"Because only YOU have such expertise on horses. I must say you look handsomer in person. Your deed cannot go unrewarded; you must be famished in this heat." The hedgehog, named Amy, grabbed Sonic and led him to the fountain. It was a massive fountain where people could drink from it. The two talked for hours. But when Amy blinked, Sonic was gone.

Sonic had been brought back to the castle by Shadow at warp speed.

"You idiot; you had an hour limit. Did you find a woman?"

"Yeah." Said Sonic.


	2. Shadow Meets Tikal

Chapter two

Shadow meets Tikal

Shadow stepped from the castle, in black and red robes. He had a small dagger in a hidden sheath, in case of any threats because, unlike his fellow princes, he did favor violence. He chose to get out early, but now he regretting that decision; his entire being was tired. Oh, how he longed for a cup of coffee; but who served one at 5:00 AM? Suddenly, he smelt a delicious aroma sailing through the air.

_Coffee, _he thought, and followed the heavenly smell. When he came to the source, he found a crème colored echidna. She wore a white shawl, and stood by a coffee machine. She was pouring in the mix. She let out a stiffening yawn. Apparently, she too, had gotten up early and was now wishing she hadn't. Shadow couldn't stand it any longer. He approached the echidna.

"Oh," she said, "an early riser, just like me. What would you like?" Shadow looked through the menu,

"I would like a white chocolate cappuccino,"

"Certainly; would you like to talk for a while?"

"Sure," said Shadow, "I got an hour to kill." The echidna put two green mugs under her machine, she hit a button, and two white streaks of heavenly aroma spewed into them. She took one for Shadow and one for herself. The two talked about random things, while enjoying the delicious beverages.

"My name is Tikal, and you are?"

"I am called Dark," said Shadow. Tikal noticed something in the sky, and Shadow looked too. It was a trial of smoke, and it was showing a message,

"GET BACK HERE, YOU IDIOT!"

"I gotta go," said Shadow. He put a gold coin on the counter, and left. Tikal noticed something about the coin. It had a star on it. She flipped it over, and she saw two swords, clashing into an X. She knew this coin. It was Prince Shadow's signature coin. He never let anyone touch it, she once read the he broke Prince Sonic's finger just for touching it. That hedgehog was not Dark, but Prince Shadow. Tikal put a sign that said, "back in five minutes", and fainted

…

A few hours later, and Shadow was looking through his wallet, he couldn't find his signature coin.

"!#$%, I left it at that coffee shop!" He tried to run back, but a blue aura surrounded him,

"No second chances," said Silver.


	3. The Cat and Hedgehog

Chapter Three

The Cat and Hedgehog

Silver stepped out into the Town, clad in a white Tunic. He was on his way to the library. But on his way, he saw a purple cat. Some nasty looking thugs cornered her. One had a rapier, one had a dagger, and one had a staff. She was wounded, and looking angry. Silver knew he'd never forgive himself if he left her with the thugs. He outstretched his hand, and the staff started to glow, as the four pairs of eyes looked at it astonished. The staff was brought down on its master's head with such force; it knocked him out on contact. The staff then did the same to daggerman. The man with the rapier looked toward Silver. He started to run away, but Silver dropped the staff and picked up a metal beam. He swung it, and knocked the last thug unconscious. Silver came to the cat,

"Are you alright?" asked he,

"I need a doctor," said the cat, while rubbing a bloody wound. Silver's hand glowed green. He delicately touched the wound. The blood cleared from her cloak, and her breathing came from uneven and rapid to gentle and steady. Silver had recently discovered the ability to heal. Since he had only _just _learned it, he could only heal one injury at a time. She only had one, so she was now recovered. Police came and took the KO'd thugs to the dungeon. Silver brought the cat to her feet. The cat suddenly embraced Silver in a hug,

"Oh thank you, Prince Silver," Silver returned the embrace, as he knew that his identity was obvious.

"I am Blaze," said the cat. Blaze refused to let Silver walk off without a reward for his actions. She took him to the local coffee shop. This was the one that happened to be run by Tikal. The pair sat down.

"Oh, lordy," said the Echidna, "another prince? And he's got a date. I am debating weather or not to return Prince Shadow's signature coin."

"I think you should fork it over," said Silver, "before Shadow come to take it back. Come to think of it, if he really missed it, he'd have got it by now; keep it." The pair sipped coffee and talked until a green flash came. Prince Shadow stood, grabbed Silver (and his coin) and warped away again.


	4. An Invention Introduces

**Before we begin, I want to thank Silverdawn2010. He/She gave me the idea, so I give him/her thanks. THANK YOU!**

Chapter four

An invention introduces

Tails stepped into an ally, wearing a gold tunic and an orange turban. He was building a plane. Tails was the kind of person that had wanted to know what else was out there, unlike his stepbrothers. If Sonic wanted to know, he'd be there by now, Shadow too. But none of them cared. As he put on the finishing touches, a gear popped off and rolled away. It came to rest at a pair of yellow sandals. A white gloved hand picked the gear up. Tails saw a yellow rabbit walking toward him. She held the gear out to him,

"Thanks," he said, "I can't seem to get that stubborn gear to fit."

"May I try?" asked the Rabbit,

"I suppose," said Tails. The Rabbit stuck her head into the hatch. Tails heard a *Click*

"Now try," said the Rabbit. Tails did, and the plane purred smoothly to a start.

"Hey, thank you," said the kitsune. The Rabbit smiled deviously,

"not a problem; Prince Tails." Tails sweat-dropped, and took off his turban,

"how did you know it was me?"

"Only you know how to build planes. Since I helped you, may I fly in it?"

"Sure," said Tails. He climbed into the pilot's seat and she climbed into the passenger seat. Tails took off, and soared into the sky. The rabbit leaned herself against Tails' back. When they landed, Shadow, Sonic, and Silver were waiting for them. Sonic asked Cream to head home, as her parents must be worried. The four of them walked home. Tails was going to be chewed out by the king for sure.

The king disapproved of Tails going out to other places on his own at such a young age. Knuckles was made so smash the plane to bits, and Silver was made to drop what remained into the lake. The Plane had been removed of paint, oil, or anything that would pollute the lake. As for Tails, he was sent to the dungeon for the night; his dinner was a cold TV dinner. But Tails fooled the king by building a makeshift microwave


	5. Red Rover

Chapter five

Red Rover

Knuckles walked through the town in a red turban and tunic. He found a group of animals lined up hand in hand, shoulder to shoulder. He also saw about 100 feet away, that there was another group of animals, standing in a similar fashion.

"What's going on?" Knuckles asked to a white bat,

"It's the championship Red Rover game. We only need to break through one more time, and then stop the other team from doing the same and we win. However, one teammate had to go to the hospital, this is a game of high stakes. If we don't find a new teammate in five minutes, we'll have to forfeit. And if I have to forfeit, heads are going to roll. The captain of the opposing team's head in particular."

"May I play?" asked Knuckles,

"Sure; but what's your name?"

"Fistly," said Knuckles,

"Hey, listen up," the bat shouted in a shrill voice that would make the gods cringe, "we have our teammate. A man named Fistly."

"Pfft," said the Captain of the opposing team, "as IF that's gonna help you, batgirl." The bat and a bear released hands and stepped aside, allowing Knuckles to enter.

"RED ROVER, RED ROVER," shouted a monkey on the other side, "SEND FISTLY RIGHT OVER!" Knuckles broke into a sprint that could nearly rival Sonic's. He hit the arms so hard the whole team parted like a double door, and all fell on their hindquarters. The bat's team let out impressed oohs and aws. Knuckles went back to take his spot.

"RED ROVER, RED ROVER," shouted a dog, "SEND BORIS RIGHT OVER."

"You idiot," said the bat in a hushed whisper, "there's NO WAY we can win now." A HUGE Rhino came charging,

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Knuckles, "HEY BORIS, YOUR MOTHER WAS A BEARDED CIRCUS FREAK." Boris cast an evil and angry gaze towards Knuckles. He came charging. He slammed into the arms of Knuckles and the bat. Knuckles' arm protected the bat's arm. Boris dropped like a sack of bricks. The ground shook when he hit it. The bat's team whooped and hollered. They tried to pick up Knuckles; but crowd surfing made him sick, so he ran. The Bat swooned,

_Only one man in the kingdom has that kind of strength: Prince Knuckles, my secret Crush. _The bat, named Rouge, flapped her velvety wings, and flew after him. When she was directly over him, she shouted,

"Mind your head," Knuckles turned around to see her, and she LANDED on him. She twisted some of the fur on his chest, and kissed him on the lips. Rouge then escorted him to the coffee shop that was run by Tikal,

"Oh geez," she said, "am I a prince _magnet _or something? That is the THIRD prince that graced my coffee shop with his presence; and he's got a date, too. I still can't get over that Shadow paid with his signature coin."

"He did?" asked Rouge,

"Oh he did, of coarse he took it back later, but he didn't hurt me when he took it back." An hour later, on the docks, Knuckles had to leave Rouge and head back to the castle.


	6. Commoners made into royalties

Chapter six

Commoners made into royalties

The five princes had found women and fallen in love. Each prince sent his personal servant to find the women. Knuckles' servant, Spike, was sent to find a white bat with a pink heart shaped breastplate. When he found her, she was sitting on an old stonewall that had been crumbled to three feet by age. She was obviously in some sort of happy trance; her eyes were shut and she had a big grin on her face. She was humming a popular love song.

"Excuse me?" said Spike. She didn't respond,

"Excuse me?" said the porcupine; still no answer,

"HEY!" he shouted, and this time he got her attention.

"Hm?" the bat looked toward the porcupine,

"Are you Rouge the Bat?" asked Spike,

"That depends," said she, "do I owe you money?"

"Well, no," said Spike, The bat hopped off the wall,

"Then Rouge the Bat I am."

"Take this, it's from the king," Spike pulled a scroll from his robe pocket. Rouge broke the rubber seal with her fingernail, and read the message.

"Rouge the Bat,

You are hereby instructed to report to the castle at once. All will be explained later.

Signed,

King Ali"

"Do you need me to escort you?" asked Spike. Rouge looked at him in disgust,

"What am I, an old lady? Listen here, pipsqueak, I've known this town like the back of my hand since before you were born." It took all the strength and will power he had not to snap back at her. Rouge flew off towards the castle.

Tikal sat in her coffee shop, cleaning the mugs and loading her machine, when she eyed a cloaked figure.

"I'm sorry," said Tikal, "But the shop is closed today; come back tomorrow and I will be happy to serve you."

"I don't want your dirty coffee."

"My coffee is NOT dirty, you little brat."

"I am here," said the figure, "on account of the king." The figure handed her a scroll. She read it. It said that she was to be at the castle, all would be explained later. Tikal looked up to apologize to the stranger, but he or she was gone.

Cream was skipping through the town. She still could not get over the fact that she had gone on a flight with Prince Tails. A wolf came from around the corner. He placed the scroll in her hand. She read it, and was not sure what to think of being summoned to the castle. She thanked the wolf. He nodded, and raced away.

Amy was in her stable. She was feeding her horses, and cleaning the stable. When suddenly, she saw a mouse step into the stable. He was a boy of about six.

"Ms. Rose," he said, "I have a scroll for you from King Ali." Amy read it (you get the idea of what it said).

"Do you need an escort?" asked the mouse. She looked at him,

"Um, no thank you. I've lived here for a while, so I think I'll manage." The mouse nodded, and skipped away.

Blaze was in her small house. The sound of a shattering window made her jump. She looked; a rock with a scroll taped to it and broken her window. She read it. She then got into the best outfit, and went to the castle.

The four women and one girl found themselves before the king. He opened his mouth to speak, but he started coughing before he could manage any words.

"Cough drop?" the five asked in unison.

"You five women have captured the princes' hearts. So we will have a ball tonight. Each of you will attend. But you will have a very significant role here."

**What role WILL they have? Sorry about the long wait, I've had writer's block. Also, in five days, I'm going on vacation. I may be later on updates than usual.**


	7. The Ball part one

Chapter 7

The Ball

The Princes were all called to the king's chambers one sunny day. They came into the massive room one by one.

"Sons," he said, "the women you have found are going to attend the ball tonight," He paused to allow the boys to bask in the cheeriness. "However, there is a catch. Each girl will be wearing identical dresses. They will stand perfectly still. One trait off of them will stand out among the others. You must find the girl you have fallen in love with. Once you do, they will give you a message in another language, and you must decode it. They will tell you weather you are wrong or right. Once you have determined the message, you will be allowed to kiss the girl, but SHE may not allow it. You will then dance, and be married." Sonic wore a blue robe, Silver wore a white one, Tails wore a gold robe, Knuckles were a red one, and Shadow one a black one. They stepped into the royal hall, one by one. There were five figures in brown robe, each barely moving. Each figure had one trait about them that the others didn't. Shadow noticed a figure with a coffee mug tied to the robe. The approached, and took off the veil. He saw the echidna he had seen that day.

"Hola, mi nombre es Tikal. Tengo un stand de café en el centro de la ciudad. Todavía me debas la ficha."*

Knuckles saw a figure with a pair of velvety wings sticking out the back. He took off the veil and saw a white bat,

"Hallo, ist mein Name Rouge. Ich bin die Beschriftung des der Meister Red Rover-Team. Aufgrund der Sie haben wir noch den Champion Titel."*

Sonic saw a figure with a horse rein hanging down the shoulder. He took off the veil and saw a pink hedgehog.

"Bonjour, mon nom est Amy. Grâce à vous, mon cheval peut exécuter à nouveau. Je possède un stable et souvent vendre des chevaux. Mon cheval, cependant, n'est jamais vendu."*

Tails saw a pair of long, yellow ears sticking out of one of the figures. He took off the veil, and saw a yellow rabbit,

"Ciao, il mio nome è Cream. Ho sempre desiderato di volare in un aeroplano, e grazie a voi, ho avuto modo di."*

Silver saw a purple tail sticking out of the last figure. He took off the veil.

"Witaj Moja nazwa jest Blaze. Zapisano mojego życia innych dzień i jestem forever w Twojej zadłużenia."*

**This chapter is going to be split into two parts. But I will now translate what the girls said.**

**Hello, My name is Tikal. I run a coffee stand in the middle of town. You still owe me the tab.**

**Hello, my name is Rouge. I am the Capitan of the champion red rover team. Due to you, we have the champion title.**

**Hi, my name is Amy. Thanks to you, my horse can run again. I have a stable and often sell horses. My horse, however, is never sold.**

**Hello, my name is Cream. I've always wanted to fly in an airplane, and thanks to you, I got to.**

**Hello my name is Blaze. You saved my life other day and I am forever in Your debt.**


	8. The Ball Part Two

Chapter eight

The Ball Part Two

When we last left the five Princes, they were each faced with languages. They were Spanish, German, French, Italian, and Polish. They must translate what the girls said, and then will dance, kiss, and be married. But what of King Ali? He is quite ill and any day could be his last. So I need you guys to vote. When Ali dies, who should take over? Your choices are Sonic and Amy, Knuckles and Rouge, Shadow and Tikal, Tails and Cream, or Silver and Blaze.

The five princes had studied languages. Sonic had always wanted to visit France, so he was learning French to prepare for it.

"What you just told me," he said to Amy, "is that because of me, your horse can run again. You also own a stable and sell horses, but you never sell your horse." Amy's eyes shined like gems. She yanked him into a kiss. Their tongues started to bat around in each other's mouths. Once the kiss was broken by need for oxygen, Sonic grabbed Amy's right hand in his, and put his left hand on her hip. Amy put her right hand around Sonic's back. The moon shown through a small window on the ceiling. It cast a bluish white light on ten of them, as well as the other dancers in the ballroom.

Tikal looked at Shadow. He had always wanted to go to Spain, and was studying Spanish for a vast majority of his life (he was currently 21)

"Tikal, I respect your coffee stand and you may have this as your tab." He placed a cold, hard object in her hand. She looked, and saw the star: it was his Signature Coin!

"But this is your Prized possession; I can't take this,"

"Eh," said Shadow, "the more I look at it, the more I realize it's just a fancy coin. I had it made by the blacksmith, and now I think it will go to pay for the coffee, which by the way was delicious." Shadow liked the idea of kissing Tikal and their kiss lasted ten seconds before they needed to breath.

Tails was interested in the way Venice would work; a city on water was really interesting to him.

"Well, Cream," he said, "It was not a problem to let you fly in my plane. You should thank yourself though, you got it to work. Although it is a shame that my dad didn't want me to go other places by myself at my current age. He made Knuckles smash it, and then made Silver drop its remains in the lake. It was stripped of oil, paint, and anything that would have polluted the lake. And-" But before he could say anymore, Cream connected their lips for a sweet kiss.

Knuckles had wanted to visit Germany ever since he tried Wiener schnitzel. His father had made it himself but he had said that night that it is better in Germany.

"I had fun helping your red rover team. I would play more if my father let me out more." Rouge couldn't help herself. She yanked Knuckles into a Kiss.

"Blaze," said Silver, "I was very happy to save your life," Blaze and Silver danced on the floor, as did the other men and women.


	9. King Ali's Funeral

Chapter nine

King Ali's funeral

Late that night, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, and their girlfriends awoke to terrible news: King Ali had died. They all got into black robes and walked sadly to the main hall. King Ali's Page read aloud the will.

"It is sad that a young, good looking king like myself had to pass in his prime. A new Ruler must be established. The ruler I see fit is…" the Page Paused for effect,

"Sonic. Sonic, I have watched you mature into a man over the years. You know when to have fun and when to be serious. You know when you can change things, and accept them when you can't. You know how much a kingdom needs its king. Sonic, you and your lovely girlfriend, Amy, was it? Shall make fine rulers. I only wish I had gotten a chance to know Amy, and all my sons' girlfriends, before Death took me to God.

But everyone is mentioned. Shadow, the Armory goes to you. Use it in times of war, not times of peace. Tails, I leave you the right to invent, I am sorry of my pigheadedness. But I wish I could have told you in person. Knuckles, I leave you my personal training yard, use it when you feel it necessary, even if just for fun. Silver, I leave my spell books to you, use them for love, not revenge. I will watch you from above, and will miss you so, and await to see you on the other side."

On that night, everyone wept. The next morning, people gathered in the square to witness four weddings and one proposal. Tails wore a gold and black robe. He wore a Bronze crown on his head. He stood in the center of the square, all eyes on him. Cream's dress was light yellow, almost white. She didn't wear high heels, they would have been uncomfortable; she wore purple shoes with a hint of a heel.

She wore a cobalt crown on her head. Tails got on one knee and opened a lavender ring box.

"Cream the Rabbit," said Tails, "In twelve years, will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will." Cream pouted somewhat, "But that's so long,"

"Don't worry, Cream," said Tails, "It'll be here before you know it."

Rouge's dress was purple and white. It was tight to show off her sexy curves. There was a flap in the front that could be Velcroed open or shut if she wanted to show some skin and fur in the chest in a reasonable amount. The dress stopped just above her ankles, and jewels were embedded in it. The straps were thin, but designed not to slip and cause an embarrassing moment. Her tiara was silver with emeralds embedded in it, sent only from the finest Jeweler in the land. There were holes in the back for her wings, but only so they wouldn't be scrunched up in the dress, so she couldn't fly, and she wore Purple high heels.

Blaze wore a white dress that didn't go past her knees with thin straps. She also had on a flame shaped pendant necklace that her grandmother had left her. She wore a black Tiara with purple gems in it. She wore red high heels. She almost wore panty hoes, but they were uncomfortable due to her fur. She wore a bracelet that had been in her family for six generations. Despite its old age, it was in really good condition.

Tikal wore a long black strapless dress with no back. The dress was thin and went down to her ankles and her feet were also in those high heels Amy had chosen. The dress was tight enough around her chest and waist to really show off her sexy curves. On the right side of the dress, there was a very high slit so Tikal's right leg was perfectly visible. She was also showing an ample amount of cleavage in her chest. She wore a Blue Tiara with Sapphire embedded in it. Tikal wore perfume, unlike the other girls.

Lastly, Amy wore a Lavender dress with spaghetti straps. She wore ruby red high heels. She wore a Genuine Pearl Necklace. Her Tiara was Gold with rubies embedded in it. She wore a few bracelets that her mother gave to her. Her dress was also tight, showing curves and a decent amount of cleavage in her chest. She was the luckiest of them all, as she was going to be queen.

The men wore Black suits, the only difference in all of them being the bow ties. Sonic's was blue, Shadow's was Black, Silver's was white, and Knuckles' was red. The weddings were held in the square. However, Tails and Cream were leaving to see the world, and were going to be gone for a year. Sonic would Rule first, Shadow second, Silver third, Knuckles forth, and Tails last. A strange old man gave each Lady their own Chao. Blaze's was Purple, Amy's was pink, Tikal's was Red, Rouge's was Black, and Cream's was Blue and Yellow.

All of them were newly hatched.


	10. The Heirlooms

Chapter ten

The Heirlooms

**You remember that in the last chapter, each of King Ali's sons was handed down an heirloom. Sonic became king, Shadow got the Armory, Tails was allowed to event freely, Silver got spell books, and Knuckles got his father's personal training yard. This chapter will explain how each prince used their heirlooms. **

_Silver_

Silver received five spell books from his deceased father. Silver loved looking through them. In doing so, he either learned a new spell, or was able to polish his old ones. Silver learned a plethora of spells, including how to call up or prevent wind, ability to turn someone into an animal of his choosing, how to shoot fireballs (he decided not to because that was Blaze's thing), how to make things grow or shrink. He even learned how to cure cancer. But then he came to the last spell book, titled "Combat Spells: using magic to defend yourself and your loved ones" Silver learned how to put someone to sleep, became immune to any poison. The last spell came with a message

"**Warning: This spell should ONLY be used as a last resort. If not used properly, it might fail to defeat your enemy and you are subject to being vaporized very slowly, or be turned to stone. You have been warned." **

The spell was a massive explosion. You had to balance your power and emotions perfectly, or else you would slowly dissolve. So would everyone (except your enemy) in a three mile radius. Or you might turn to stone.

_Shadow_

King Ali had left Shadow the armory. He was to use the armory ONLY in a war. He could go in at any time he chose. He could use the many weapons against practice dummies, have weapons taken apart, and even build his own weapons. As he browsed the many weapons (which were anything from Katanas to modern day guns) he noticed a sword. It had a massive Black and Red S on it. That was his father's way of labeling things for him. The sword was heavy enough to do a lot of damage, but light enough so his arm wouldn't tire out quickly.

It was Aero Dynamic, and amazingly sharp. Had his dad made this sword just for him? Then he noticed a note.

"Shadow, you are a man now. Fight like one.

Love,

Dad." It was his father's handwriting. The note was recent. How could Ali have built this on the same day he died? The mystery ran too deep so he stopped thinking about it.

_Knuckles _

Ali had left Knuckles a personal training yard. It had everything. A weight bench, a treadmill, a pull-up bar, heck it even had a bowflex. It also had an assortment of dummies meant to practice hand to hand combat. They ranged in height, weight, thickness. It had a track to practice long distance running. There was also a table of weapons that Shadow had provided him (Why? The reason is unknown to this day.)

But the best part about his yard? It was the perfect place to watch the sunset with Rouge. It was his favorite thing about the yard; he could bond with his wife.

_Tails_

Tails and Cream had just landed in Venice. Tails' head was filled with new knowledge, including how the city was built on water, the heritage of the people, the delicious food he had never heard of. Cream's Chao, whom she named Cheese, was always hungry for adventure. And who could blame him? He was born a plane.

_Sonic_

Sonic had become king. He could have what he wanted, when he wanted it. If he wanted Steak and Lobster at two in the morning, his chefs would make it for him.

The only hassle he could think of was that he could never leave the castle without being surrounded by bodyguards.

The next one will involve the girls.


End file.
